Declaration of Duty
by MarshAngel
Summary: written a while back - A short story about Serena's feelings


  
Declaration Of Duty  
by: Marshmellow  
watsonma@netscape.com  
  
I do not own Sailormoon or anything connected to it. Should anyone attempt  
to  
sue me I have approximately twenty bucks to my name so don't waste your  
time.  
  
This is a very short story written in Serena's point of view. It's just her  
thoughts on her life. If you like it e-mail me. If you' don't e-mail me and  
tell me what you don't like. This is my second time submiting a fan fic but  
this is not the first or second one I've written.  
  
Declaration of Duty  
by:Marshmellow  
  
The night has always been my favorite time. It always seemed so mysterious.  
Yet with each night comes certain clarity that disappears with the rising  
sun.  
I guess that's part of the irony. For some the night is a cover of darkness,  
a  
time to hide, but the night bares the earth to the wide openness of space.  
It  
makes you aware of the universe, making you, as a singular being, seem small  
and insignificant. There is a certain romantic quality to the moon hanging  
in  
the sky forever revolving around the earth like two lovers in an endless  
dance. Fated to love each other, they are forever drawn together incapable  
of  
escaping each other. Somewhere on the earth the moon is always visible.  
And so I close my eyes and bask in the serene white light of the moon.  
Warmth  
that no one else can feel runs through my veins, I can feel the strong but  
gentle power slowly come over me. I am the child of Selene, Diana, or  
Artemis,  
Luna, or any of the numerous names that have been given to Earth's moon and  
it's various goddess representatives. The power that is its alone runs  
through  
my veins. I am the child of light. I have been chosen to protect those upon  
whom my light shines. It is a great burden and I have been long in truly  
accepting my duty, but now I know what I must do and I solemnly accept the  
duty that is mine alone.  
I'm not who I was and I'm not who I will become. Right now, as always in  
this  
present time, I'm evolving. I grow stronger and wiser with every passing  
day.  
For a long time now I have denied the process, pushing back the power and  
growth that seemed almost scary at times. I pretended to be a child that I  
know I'm not, never have been, and never will be.  
Those who knew and loved me never really understood why I denied the power  
that I was destined to possess and control. They grew impatient with my  
shortcomings and sometimes my behavior bothered even me. They never looked  
beyond my clumsy, silly, childlike behavior to see how afraid I was inside.  
Sometimes I would sit by my window and stare out at the moon that was once  
my  
home and the longer I stared the more afraid I became. With every battle the  
power inside me grew stronger and I felt less and less human. I suppressed  
some of the abilities that should have come naturally to me and wished on  
every star for a normal life. I feared the power of the silver crystal and  
thus for a long time never understood how to control its power.  
I've hidden things about myself from my friends, the true extent of my  
abilities, my hopes, and my fears. I don't want them to see me the way I am  
now: hovering over the ground, naked in the moonlight with my wings as my  
only  
cover. It all seems so inhuman. I never wanted to be anything but a normal  
human, but here I am, my nude form basking in the power of the moon reveling  
in it's pure power.  
If only my friends knew the thoughts that run through my mind.  
There is only one other who understands the depths of my fears and the  
nature  
of the power that I hold back. He is the second half of my soul, the earth  
to  
my moon. Our hearts and souls are one. He is Darien Mamoru Endymion Chiba,  
the  
love of my life.  
His belief and acceptance of me allowed me to accept who I am and who I will  
become. I have not lost my humanity as I supposed would have been  
inevitable.  
I have simply accepted the power inside me and learned to become a greater  
human being than would have otherwise been impossible. My acceptance of  
myself  
allowed me to become the woman that I have placed on hold for so long. I am  
no  
less human than I was before. I have simply been made stronger and more  
powerful that I may guide my fellow humans to peace and happiness.  



End file.
